Crimson Guard
by Miss Silver Bubbles
Summary: In Tokyo there are hundreds of gangs; there's the Kazika, the Moonlight Knight, and Freedom blood. And then there's the most feared gang; Crimson Guard, with five members. So how did the leader of the ex-gang Crimson guard end up being the Hyuuga's babysitter. RXR #4
1. Meetings

_Thank you __**Leben Eve Selena Jonze**__, This story is dedicated to you._

WARNING! There is swearing and violence in this fic.

The only sound that was heard was my old volley's slamming against the cement as I walked home from school. The backstreets of Tokyo was empty and filled with criminals, stalkers and perverts.  
>My brunette coloured pigtails billowed in the stale air as my golden brown eyes watch the cracked path that lead through Tokyo's worst area.<br>As my mind wondered I heard cries of help coming from an old alley, I peeked my head around the corner to see what was happening.  
>There were three men crowding around a girl I couldn't see well cause of the angle I was standing at, suddenly there was a ripping sound that bounced around the bricked walls and a hair raising scream.<p>

"Ahh you perverts!" The girl screamed. I had enough and tapped one of the men on the shoulder, as he turned to face me my fist cocked him right in the middle of the face and he fell to the floor clutching his broken nose. The second dude realised this and was racing towards me and aimed a fist at my face but I caught it centimetres away from my face with my left hand. I grabbed his head and bringing it down to my raised knee, knocking him unconscious.

The last person came raising towards me and did a high kick to my head, but I ducked and picked up some sand from the ground and threw to his eyes, in his moment of confusion I swept my leg around sweeping him to the ground. I stood up and smashed my foot into his guts and he stopped moving.

I looked around seeing three men knocked out on the floor. I pulled my white button-up shirt off (Mikan had a singlet on underneath) and threw it at the girl, she pulled it over her black mop of hair and a pair of crimson eyes stared at me intensely.

I turned my heel and walked out of the alley when I got to my street I realised I was being followed by a small girl with raven hair.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked the bush she was hiding in, I am so glad no one walks around here or I would be classified crazy for talking to a shrub.

"No I just wanted to thank you," She said walking out of the bush, I raised an eyebrow. "For saving me from those perverts."

"I know why, but why bother to thank me; most people would walk off... You're not from around here are you?" I inquired, I turned my head in the direction of my house if I didn't hurry ji-chan will worry

"My family just moved here because was less crowded and less paparazzi following us." My head snapped back towards her, the word paparazzi got my attention

"Paparazzi? Who are you?" Staring down at her, she only reached up to my shoulders.

"I'm Aoi H-" Before she could say her full name there was a call from behind us and saw the three men from before.

"Ahh there's the bitch, get we'll make her pay for before." Said the 'leader' of the group, he had dried blood above his lip from me injuring his nose.

I turned to Aoi, "Quick hide don't come out 'til I say so." Not waiting for her answer I walked over to the leader, "I think I did job of making your face look decent, how bout you guys want your nose to the left of the right," I held up my fist to prove my point.

"You little bitch, men grab her." He said glaring at me. Unaffected by the glare, I tip toed and hissed into his ear.

"You really want to go up against me, Sakura Mikan?" I threatened more than asked.

The man stepped back shocked, "Boss you okay?" Ugly 1 asked.

"It's Raven Blossom." He said pointing a shaking finger at me.

"It's mean to point at people." I said in a mocking voice.

"She's Raven Blossom, leader of Crimson Guard." Ugly 1 and 2 asked in fear. All three of them bowed in front of me.

"Gumen (Sorry) Raven-sama."

"Get out of my sight and if I ever see you or someone from the Kazika Gang on my territory again I will make sure you'll never use your legs again." I waved my hand at them to signal them to go away. They scurried away and Aoi came out.

"What's the Crimson Guard?" She asked, I grabbed her hand and walked to home. "Hey where are you taking me and answer my question!"

When we got home I slammed open the door with my foot and made a beeline for my room, I let go of her and headed to the cupboard and pulled out a red long sleeved t-shirt with necklaces on it. I tossed it to her and she caught it and slipped it on since it was an old one it fit her better than my school shirt.

I walked over and sat next to her on my bed and started my explanation. "In this area there are gangs, I am, was, the leader of the most powerful one that consisted of five girls. Me, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and my best friend, Hotaru." I took a big breath and continued. "Unfortunately they transferred to a different area so I was alone, my number one enemy, Luna Koizumi, also called Maple ruler of the Kazika gang, the ones who attacked you were from her tribe."

"O-oh," Was all the young girl in front of me could say, I grinned and offered her my hand, we walked into the kitchen and I cut her en apple, I made bunnies of them, Aoi smiled.

"My brother used to cut them like this,"

"He sounds nice."

"Oh no he is a complete jerk sometimes and only cut them so I would shut up and leave him be." She said sternly, I chuckled and ruffled her hair and picked up the empty plate in front of her,

"Let's take you home," I said and picked up my jacket.

"I'm home," Ji-chan called, "Mikan did you find a new job, we need more money,"

"Hai (Yes)" I called and gave him a hug "I'll just take her home and come straight back," Pointing over my shoulder to the girl fidgeting with the hem of her new old red shirt.

"Who's she?"

"Just a kouhai (A junior)"

"Oh be back soon," He said with a heart warming smile that I copied most of the time. Me and Aoi walked out and headed to the Hyuuga estate and when we got there I was amazed. It was a large white mansion with a black iron fence with the letter H on the front.

"Home, sweet, home."


	2. Family

**I am so sorry for not writing, first term back in yr 8, but it's holidays now and stories all around. **

**Thankyou to everyone that:**

**Reviewed **

**Favourite my story and me**

**And who followed my story and me =P**

**On with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, just the plot.**

"Home, sweet, home!" Aoi exclaimed stretching her arms, I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you live here!" I stuttered, I never stutter but this is crazy. She lives in a freakin mansion. Who lives in a four story house, with a gravel road that had sakura trees lined on the side, to top it all of there was a giant black Iron fence with the initial H on the front.

"Yep," She answered popping the P.

My eyes never left the sakura trees, they were always my favourite. But I was distracted by a figure leaning against the trunk of a magnificent sakura tree in bloom, he/she was sitting on one of the higher branches without a care in the world.

"Well I better go now; mum might send the police force out to look for me if I don't return home." She said happily whilst opening the giant gate, I followed after her. 'Police force' she said, god this girl is full of surprises. I turned to get a better look at the figure in the trees since I was inside the property, but they had vanished.

As I was walking I got attacked by a large golden beast licking my face.

"Down Mutt, come on get off the small nice lady." Aoi cooed the best, I knew I was small but she didn't have to rub it in. Apparently her nice voice didn't work on the fluffy animal. "Get off now you bloody mutt." She said in a harsh monotone voice.

The beast jumped of me and sat on the ground next to me its giant tail swishing in joy of having a new friend. I took another look at the 'beast' and it turned out it was a giant golden retriever with a black collar with red spikes.

"Mutt?" I asked, questioning the name. That was the last one I thought Aoi would name a pet.

"He's my nii-san's." She said scratching the back of her head, but before I could say something the large door burst open and a tall man and woman with black hair and red eyes running out with their arms open.

"Aoiiiiiii!" They screamed running to the mortified looking girl next to me. "We were so worried when you didn't come home." They said rubbing their cheeks against Aoi with tears streaming down their eyes, the man who seemed to notice my presence and tried to flatten his messed up hair.

"Kaoru umm we have someone else in our presence." The man who I believe is Aoi's father said in a cool and collected voice unlike his attitude a few minutes ago. The woman Kaoru stood up and stared at me, she somehow reminded me of my deceased mother.

"Aww you are so kawaii and small!" She said, unfortunately I was up to an awkward height on the tall women and when she hugged me I was suffocated by her umm... upper chest. She reminded me off my deceased mother a bit too much for my liking, it's bringing out my happy go lucky side which only few people know of. There are two sides of me, me cheerful side and my serious business side. I usually am serious around strangers but this lady gives me a vibe that I can't help but be my cheerful self around.

She picks me up and swings me around, I smile and anime stars and roses bloom around us. Aoi and her father Sweatdrop and slide backwards away from us anime style.

"Banzai! Banzai!" We repeat together.

"Ahem, if may ask what are you doing with my Aoi," the father asked, breaking me and Kaoru out of our happy state.

"I was just walking past," I said still smiling.

"Then you may go," He said straightening the blue tie on his black pinstriped suit

"No! Father she helped out because I was attacked." As quickly as Aoi said it she put a hand to her mouth

"Who attacked you Aoi, I'll rip their heads off, I think you're brother will give me a helping hand." Kaoru cried becoming over protective of their daughter.

"It doesn't matter mum, Mikan saved me." Aoi reassured her mother.

"It's okay they won't come into my area again if they like keeping certain body parts, luckily your family lives in the Crimson Guard's area." I said walking back to the gate. "Well goodbye then."

"Wait what about your jumper!" Aoi called running after me leaving her parents at the door.

"You keep it, it'll suit you more than me," I said squatting down to her height and ruffling her hair. "Plus we'll meet again."

I gave Aoi a hug and walked out the gates back home as the sun set across the horizon, all the way home I felt a pair of eyes watch me all the way home, they didn't scare, more so comforted me as I walked home. The eyes felt like the same kind of presence I felt at Aoi's mansion.

**And it's finished.**

**I know there are some really bad grammar mistakes, but hey I'm only 13. If anyone wants to beta read my story/ies please PM me.**

**Please review it makes me feel happy. XD**

**Oh yeah if you think of any gang names please put them in your review, cuz I don't have any ideas for gang names.**


	3. Gang Form

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen

I need YOUR help

Now I had this idea when I first created this story

I need you to create your own gang

If you wish

Now I need five gangs, now I have already written the chapter so I just need the gangs

Now if you are interested in this idea I need you to make a form

I need you to fill out this form in the reviews

(Note: All thing I have put in here is just for example)

Name: Shinigami

(please note, I advise you don't use your real name, and it doesn't have to be a proper name like Mackenzie robinson, it can be something like Poison Love or something like that)

Appearance: Short black hair (pixie cut), emerald eyes, a scar in the shape of a cross on her cheek

Alice: Death Ailce

Gang Name: Deaths lie

Speciality: Torture

(e.g. information trading, weapon selling, or even just controlling your own territory)

Are you Mikan's Ally/Enemy

(I do need enemy gangs so if you can be an enemy that would be appreciated)

Any background info or special info: Was stolen as a child, personas sister, her whole gang is filled with alices based on maiming and physical abuse

And that is pretty much what you need to do, also you can comment saying that this is a shit idea and i won't do it

Thank you

Miss Silver Bubbles


	4. Allies

Hey, Silv here. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and created a gang, it helps me so much and saves me time so I can update more often.

If you wouldn't mind, would you please keep creating gangs because I need as many as I can get by the end of the story.

If you're gang isn't mentioned in this chapter that means I've got something special in store for you ;)

Note: All gangs and their background will be put into this and every gang is special and significant, and please don't be angry if I change around some details and background, your main points will stay and possibly some stuff may be added or taken away to fit the story.

And I am so sorry for not updating lately, I have been so busy. Gomen, gomen.

~ Miss Silver Bubbles

* * *

><p>Mikan pulled out her phone and checked the time as she walked from the Hyuuga residence. Deciding that she could visit a couple of people before sunset, she set off in the direction to one of her most loyal friends, the Kurama gang.<p>

They had been with Mikan since the gang had formed; adorable people that can all change into animals thanks to their Alice.

The leader of the Kurama gang was a sweet and honest person who understood others and their hardship, Tokine Yukimura, but when she snapped she would rip your head straight off in one stroke.

Mikan stopped when she reached the Kurama territory; she pulled a bottle of perfume out of her bag which was given to her when Tokine created her gang. She sprayed some in the air and waited, it was a beautiful yet harsh scent, like a field of flowers in full bloom.

After a minute or so a snake poked its head out of the sand and stared at her, its tongue poking in and out of its mouth.

"Hi Ru, haven't seen you in a while." Mikan said, putting her hand to the ground for the large python to slither up and lay around her neck.

The snack just gave a little hiss in return, its tail curling around Mikan's waist for support.

Mikan knew that when one of the gang members turned back from their Alice, they would be naked since their clothes couldn't readjust

Reaching the beginning of the forest, she looked around for any traps that the gang may have left and walked on. Half way through her walk in the forest, Mikan was stopped by a tug on her stomach and looked at the reptile resting on her body.

Ru just shook her scaled head and unravelled her tail from Mikan and pointed to where an almost invisible wire ran across the floor and Mikan saw a rabbit caught in a net suspended above the ground.

"Hey does Suzuki eat them?" Mikan nodded to the trapped animal, struggling to get out.

Ru just nodded.

"Does that make her a cannibal then, since you know, her Alice is a rabbit."

They just stayed in silence for a couple of seconds until Mikan continued walking. When Mikan reached the camp she was attacked by a small child.

"Mikan-nee, you visited," A little girl with blonde curls bouncing around her small face and her large eyes gleaming with joy at the unexpected visit from her second guardian.

"Of course Sweet Pea, where's Tokine?" Mikan asked the exited Sweet Pea, suddenly the girl transformed into a little Husky.

Sweet pea's older brother walked up and picked up the puppy, she started licking his freckled cheeks.

"Sorry Mikan-Senpai, she couldn't see you last time, you should have seen her after she came home and found out she missed seeing you, she was in tears." He said, ruffling his short blonde hair.

Mikan just smiled and nodded at the young siblings, walking over to the giant tree house.

Inside the tree-house was a kind hearted girl with violet hair and midnight blue eyes. She leaned over her desk, papers spread all over the wooden surface.

Mikan walked over and picked one of the sheets up and scanned over it.

"So the higher ups found out about your camp?" Mikan asked. The paper was informing Tokine that she had to move her camp from their land.

"The only way to keep the camp is to buy the land, but we don't have that kind of money Mikan, we barely have enough to support ourselves. I mean we've resorted to trapping animals, and some of the gang doesn't agree with that idea since, well y'kn ow." Tokine velvet voice said in despair as she sat herself into the chair.

Mikan chuckled; it was true, most of the Karuma gang were vegetarians. "I could lend you some more money if you want."

"No, I couldn't accept, you've already paid for me to keep most of the children." Tokine refused.

The Kurama gang was more of an orphanage for people rejected by society for having Alice's, most of the Alice gangs were.

"It's ok, I know someone who could buy the area for you, and he owes me a favour."

"Mikan, are you sure?" Worry laced Tokine's voice.

"Of course," Mikan got out her phone and search through her contacts.

"Hey Toni, yea it's Mikan, I was wondering if you could repay that favour, yea the one where I saved your arse. What! You can't, what do you mean you can't. You went bankrupt. Are you kidding me, I need that money... Yep I understand." Mikan slipped her phone away with a huff. "I'm sorry, he's company recently went bankrupt. But I swear I will get that money."

"It's ok Mikan, and thank you for trying." Tokine thanked, embracing the annoyed Mikan in a tight hug.

"Tokine, this is my family as well. I will save them; I won't let them be hurt again. Goodbye, the next time you see me, I will have that money." Mikan walked out and ran through the forest, jumping over stray traps and dodging random branches.

Once she reached the outskirts of down-town Tokyo, she stopped running and took a deep breath. She saw the abandoned hospital and remembered that the Saviours had moved in there since their old territory was taken a couple of weeks ago.

Mikan walked down the alley behind the hospital and climbed in through the broken window, getting a deep scratch on her cheek from a small piece of glass sticking on the frame of the window. She swore and attempted to wipe the blood away, instead she ended up smearing it all over her cheeks.

She heard the click of a gun being loaded, and became worried for a second.

"Oi Tenshi, you in here. It's me, Mikan?"

Mikan heard the guns safety click on and let out a breath of relief.

"Mikan, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since we moved, I never got too properly thank you for saving Jun. He's almost fully recovered thanks to constant healing and you." Tenshi's velvet voice called as she stepped out from the darkness

"That's good to know." Mikan sighed. She felt a tingling sensation as the cut on her cheek closed, "Thanks,"

"It's nothing compared to what you did for Jun. Now follow me, I have to show you around," Tenshi turned with a little hop and skipped off as Mikan followed in tow.

"So how are you guys settling in?" I traced the walls with my fingers.

"Great, it's so big spacious and open. And there's so many chemicals that Andy can use." Andy had the Alice that allowed him to make antidotes and cures; Mikan's bet is that the kid could make a cure for cancer if he had the right ingredients.

"Cool, but Tenshi I came here to discuss some matters." Mikan said, turning serious.

"Ok, come on we'll talk in my office,"

Mikan walked through the dark hallways in silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tenshi said closing the office door behind her and seating herself down on an office chair.

"Money,"

"Money?" She repeated, "Why?

"Territory issues with the Kurama gang,"

"I thought you guys were on equal basis," Tenshi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"We are, but someone else isn't," Mikan muttered, pulling out the sheet she and taken earlier.

Tenshi's golden-brown eyes scanned over the paper as she pulled back a piece of ash white hair.

"Whew, 2 grand, that's quite a bit. I'm sorry, but I can only offer you around a grand at the most, I still need to pay for repairs and food." She sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

"It's fine, I just need as much as you can give me,"

Tenshi sighed again before cracking a small smile, "I'll have it by next week,"

Mikan couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Oh look, the freak's back," Called the oh-so-familiar voice of Mikan's step-sister, Lin.<p>

"I don't need your bullshit today, Lin, I'm tired." Mikan pushed her bedroom door closed, attempting to block out her annoying voice.

It was 10:30 on a Monday night and Mikan was already done with everyone's bullshit.

She had searched for two straight days, for money to help pay for the property, but only managed to gather a couple of hundred dollars.

_I need a drink._

Mikan lifted herself away from her bed very reluctantly and crept down the hall.

As she reached the kitchen she heard a large series of coughs as a figure shook, leaning over the kitchen sick. Mikan flicked on the light and saw Ji-chan, his eyes wide and bloody.

"Ji-chan... What's wrong?" Mikan mumbled, slowly walking towards him.

"Mikan," His eyes tearing, "I have terminal cancer."


End file.
